


No Truce with Fury

by SomewhatByronically



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, It's domestic and they get a cat, and a cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhatByronically/pseuds/SomewhatByronically
Summary: First they had a case together.  Then they had an apartment together.  Now they have a cat together.  If they haven't caught feelings at this point, they never will.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	No Truce with Fury

THE KITSURAGI-DU BOIS RESIDENCE -- On the fourth floor of an apartment building a stone’s throw away from Precinct 41, a dishwasher hums quietly in the kitchen as another Saturday afternoon plods into evening. The last light of the day is fading and soon, Harry Du Bois won’t be able to read the book he brought with him to the couch. But that’s no matter, as the hum of the dishwasher is punctuated by a series of soft snores. He is sprawled out on the couch and the wrong movement will send the book tumbling off his chest, but for now he is sleeping.

LIMBIC SYSTEM -- Jingle Jangle, Harry! He’s home.

YOU -- Who?

LIMBIC SYSTEM -- The haloed one, Harry! And he’s brought company.

ANCIENT REPTILIAN BRAIN -- Yeah, and try not to let said company shit in your bed. 

YOU -- Wait, what?

PERCEPTION [Medium: Success] -- There’s a scrabbling noise coming from the door. Someone is trying to unlock it.

REACTION SPEED [Medium: Failure] -- You sit up and a book falls off your chest and onto the floor with a thud. 

HAND EYE COORDINATION -- Stretching and yawning, you reach down to pick the book up.

PERCEPTION -- Behind you, the door opens. quietly 

KIM KITSURAGI -- “Oh, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Kim says as he steps inside. He puts the groceries he’s carrying down to remove his shoes.

YOU -- “How did you know I would be sleeping?”

COMPOSURE [Medium: Success] -- See that quirk at the corner of his lip? He’s about to say something that’ll bring your ego down a few pegs.

KIM KITSURAGI -- “Harry,” He starts as he picks up the bag once more and walks into the kitchen, “I know you tell yourself that this is your ‘reading hour,’” the cabinet doors open and shut as he quickly stores the food away, “but we both know that you spend about ten minutes reading and two hours sleeping.”

DRAMA [Impossible: Failure] -- Sire, he won’t think we’re cool and well-read if he knows that we don’t… read.

PERCEPTION [Medium: Success] -- The quirk has turned into smile #6. 

EMPATHY [Trivial: Success] -- Smile #6 means you should let him be right. He’s not making fun of you, it’s just an observation.

AUTHORITY [Godly: Failure] -- At least he respects nap time.

PERCEPTION -- Smile #6 vanishes and is replaced by a pensive look. 

KIM KITSURAGI -- Before you can try to interpret what he means to say, he speaks, “There is one thing that I could use your help with.”

YOU -- “What is it?”

KIM KITSURAGI -- With that he turns on his heel and walks back to the door. He opens it a crack and pokes his head out. “Khm. Still here.”

EMPATHY [Heroic: Success] -- He was kind of hoping whatever’s out there wasn’t.

YOU -- Before you can inquire as to what he’s talking about, he swings the door all the way open.

????? -- “Meow.”

PERCEPTION [Trivial: Success] -- There’s an orange short-hair cat sitting outside your apartment.

CONCEPTUALIZATION [Medium: Failure] -- And it’s so CUTE!!! Cheddar! Call it Cheddar!!!

COMPOSURE [Medium: Success] -- Don’t squeal. I repeat, Harry, do not squeal.

CHEDDAR? -- Meanwhile, Cheddar has stood up and started padding towards the door.

KIM KITSURAGI -- “No, hey, stop right there.” Kim says as he moves his discarded boot between the cat and the inside of your apartment.

CHEDDAR? -- This is no barrier to Cheddar, who simply leaps over Kim’s boot and walks towards you.

SAVOIR FAIRE -- No, this cat has the moves! Call it Disco.

DISCO? -- Disco is now wrapping themself around your legs and peering up at you.

EMPATHY [Medium: Success] -- That cute widdle face is begging to be pet. Pet Disco! Now!

COMPOSURE [Heroic: Success] -- Gentlemen, we do not know where this cat came from, we are not touching it… yet.

KIM KITSURAGI -- He still looking at the cat as pulls his boot back and crosses his arms. “Well, ah, this is what I was going to ask you about.”

YOU -- “You,” You turn to Kim, “wanted to ask about this cat?”

KIM KITSURUGI -- He looks up at you, ready to say something but,

PERCEPTION [Trivial: Success] -- His mouth quirks several times as he tries valiantly to suppress smile number #9.

EMPATHY [Impossible: Success] -- Oh no, not smile #9. We have no idea what this one means.

ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Trivial: Success] -- And that’s the smile you’re in love with, Harry boy.

VOLITION [Challenging: Success] -- How many times do I have to tell you all? We are not in love with our partner. He lives with us and shows us basic human kindness, as far as I can see, that’s a strictly platonic arrangement.

ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Trivial: Success] -- Say whatever you want killjoy, the rest of us are gonna bask in that sunrise, alright?

COMPOSURE [Impossible: Failure] -- You’ve been grinning like an idiot this entire time.

LOGIC [Challenging: Success] -- Smile #9 broke through the clouds when he saw us smiling.

YOU -- That particular thought shuts everyone up for a moment. You can hear the gears turning as they try to work out exactly what it means when two strictly platonic friends smile so much at one another. You’ve grasped the very edge of a conclusion when a completely different thought obliterates your hold on it. 

SHIVERS [Trivial: Success] -- Her name is Fury.

RHETORIC [Challenging: Failure] -- What? 

LOGIC [Challenging: Failure] -- Fury? For such a cute widdle tabby cat? Why would we name her that?

Shivers [Godly: Failure] -- It is her name. That is all.

AUTHORITY [Challenging: Success] -- She has a strong spirit. A strong spirit needs a strong name.

PERCEPTION [Medium: Success] -- When you glance back at Kim, his arms are still crossed and his face is kept carefully blank.

EMPATHY [Challenging: Success] -- He’s mulling something over.

KIM KITSURAGI -- After a beat, he speaks, “I’m not going to get a say in whether we keep this cat or not, am I?”

COMPOSURE [Medium: Failure] -- You sputter, words rushing out of your mouth.

YOU -- “What?! No! You definitely get a say. I don’t even know, you might be allergic to cats. Hell I might be allergic to cats and I don’t remember! You know, I probably shouldn’t even be in charge of this decision...”

PERCEPTION -- You cut yourself off as smile #4 makes an appearance.

EMPATHY -- Smile #4 means that he’s going to entertain one of our “hunches”.

COMPOSURE [Medium: Failure] -- You start to sweat as your nerves start to fray.

LOGIC [Medium: Failure] -- What hunch does he think we have? 

KIM KITSURAGI -- Kim interrupts before you can even try to answer that question, “So what have you named it?”

EMPATHY [Medium: Success] -- It’s obvious to him that you’ve already started mentally communing with the cat. He just wants to see what first impressions you’ve gotten.

YOU -- You turn back to Kim, “Her name is Fury.”

KIM KITSURAGI -- He laughs and shakes his head before he turns and starts walking to his bedroom. “I do hope you haven’t invited trouble in.”

RHETORIC [Medium: Success] -- He entirely believes that you have.

FURY -- You look down once more, Fury is lying on her side and purring happily.

LOGIC [Heroic: Success] -- Eh, it’ll probably be worth it.


End file.
